Spirou et Fantasio ET Zantafio
by Ange Noir des Tenebres
Summary: Après leur avoir sauvé la vie lors d'une mission en Russie, Zantafio – blessé – est ramené en Belgique chez ceux qu'il a sauvé. Nos deux comparses de toujours ont décidés de le prendre sous leur aile pour lui redonner une chance de se refaire à une vie honnête et... si possible, avec eux... ensemble... tous les trois... enfin, vous comprenez.
1. Chapter 1

-Ah salut Fanta, comment ça va ce matin ? Demande un Spirou très réveillé alors qu'il sert un café à son meill... euh petit-ami désormais, encore à moitié endormi.

 _(Il faut que vous sachiez que, durant cette fameuse mission en Russie où ils ont bien failli perdre la vie plus d'une fois, dont une où – sans Zantafio – ils étaient vraiment cuits, le rouquin et le blond se sont confiés l'un à l'autre et ainsi avoués leurs sentiments heureusement réciproques. De retour en Belgique avec le brun, ils ont décidé de se lancer dans cette aventure plus... intime, et d'y inclure peut-être, un jour, le beau brun qui les a sauvé...mais ça, c'est pour notre histoire.)_

-Fatigué... avoir passé toute l'après-midi à l'hôpital avec Zanta et avoir attendu dans des chaises absolument inconfortables pour finalement avoir son rendez-vous annulé parce que le médecin en question n'a pas pu venir à cause d'un problème de voiture... franchement, j'ai cru que j'allais faire un meurtre.

-Venant de toi, ça ne m'étonne pas. Rit Spirou en embrassant le blond pour lui remonter le moral tout en lui disant bonjour de la plus douce des manières. -Et Zantafio ?

-Il se prépare. J'ai frappé à sa porte avant de descendre pour le prévenir qu'il allait bientôt être l'heure de retourner à l'hôpital pour son dernier bilan ce matin, et il était déjà levé. D'ailleurs, je ferais bien d'aller me préparer moi aussi. L'heure tourne et je ne veux pas risquer d'être en retard... à tout de suite Spi.

-Je vais sortir la voiture en attendant. Préviens Zantafio que s'il est prêt, il peut me rejoindre au parking souterrain.

-Pas de problème.

Ainsi dit, ainsi fait que les deux tourtereaux se séparent. S'enfonçant sous le jet de la douche afin de s'éclaircir les idées des dernières bribes de sommeil qu'a laissé Morphée derrière elle, Fantasio s'empresse de se laver afin de sortir rapidement.

Dans le même temps, le rouquin est parvenu à la turbo-traction qu'il démarre d'un coup d'empreinte digitale. Il fait un peu tourner le moteur, histoire de chauffer un peu la mécanique quand, cinq minutes plus tard, il voit deux silhouettes plus loin.

Un sourire éclaire son visage quand Fantasio et Zantafio approchent ensemble de la voiture, le blond entourant l'autre d'un bras autour de ses épaules pour le guider... bien que, et Spirou en est sûr, Zantafio n'en ai absolument pas besoin.

-Nous voilà Spirou. On va pouvoir y aller. Dit joyeusement Fantasio alors qu'il aide son cousin/pas cousin – _il se trouve qu'en fait, suite à des tests ADN pour tenter une greffe de peau afin de soigner certaines des blessures de Zantafio, il a été démontré que le blond et le brun n'avait absolument aucuns liens de parenté_ – avant de s'installer sur le siège passager.

-Pas de problème. Bonjour Zantafio, comment ça va ?

-Mmmm... ça va.

-Ça te fait encore mal ? Tu as pris tes anti-douleurs ?

-Oui et oui.

-Il faudra qu'on en reparle avec ton médecin. Il pourrait peut-être changé ta prescription.

-Mm...

Ce manque de réponse ne surprend plus le rouquin, habitué à ce comportement depuis leur retour de Russie... et surtout après les jours passés à l'hôpital. C'était à la fois un mélange du caractère discret et réservé du personnage et de la douleur ainsi que des effets des médicaments sur son système.

Cependant, savoir que le brun souffre toujours malgré les anti-douleurs inquiète quand même Spirou qui, jetant un regard à son passager, remarque la même inquiétude sur le visage du blond. Sans rien faire paraître, il démarre et la voiture se met en route, quittant le parking souterrain.


	2. Chapter 2

-Mmm... je vois que la plaie se résorbe correctement, vous en prenez soin, c'est très bien. Cependant, cela reste très sensible et, malheureusement, ça risque de le rester pendant plusieurs mois. Est-ce que vos anti-douleurs fonctionnent toujours ?

-Mm... pas vraiment mais j'survivrai.

-En fait, nous aurions besoin de vous parler à ce sujet docteur. Interrompt Spirou, assis devant le bureau.

-Je vois. Bien, vous pouvez vous rhabillez monsieur et nous parlerons de votre nouvelle ordonnance.

-Mm.

Et tandis que Zantafio se rhabille avec l'aide de Fantasio, resté à ses côtés tout le temps de l'auscultation, Spirou s'entretient avec le médecin qui commence à rédiger l'ordonnance.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demande tout doucement Fantasio alors qu'il ferme les boutons de la chemise blanche du brun.

-Mm.

-Zanta... S'il te plaît. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être ici, et nous non plus on n'aime pas te voir subir tout ça mais on ne peut pas te laisser sans soins, tu le sais nan ? Alors, s'il te plaît, parle-moi, parle-nous. On ne veut que ton bien Zantafio. Finit-il en fermant l'unique bouton de la veste qu'il vient de mettre par-dessus.

-Pffooouuuu... je suis fatigué d'accord ? J'ai mal au crâne, j'ai l'impression de flotter et que mon esprit n'est jamais complètement réveillé. Mon bras – ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste – me fait souffrir et je n'en peux plus d'être ballotté dans cet hôpital de me*** content ?

-Oui.

-Hein?!

-Tu me parles enfin, alors oui je suis content. Sourit le blond en faisant un câlin rapide avant de conduire le brun sur la deuxième chaise devant le bureau tandis que lui reste debout à côté alors que Spirou discute toujours avec le docteur.

-...et vous voyez, malgré tout, il souffre et son humeur est changeante, il n'est pas vraiment lui-même et je sens que ça le dérange vraiment.

-Je comprends. Les effet secondaires des anti-douleurs ne sont malheureusement pas toujours prévisibles. Puisque ceux-ci ne fonctionnent pas, nous allons nous lancer vers quelque chose de plus naturel. Votre corps ne réagit pas très bien aux composants chimiques des médicaments – dit le médecin en s'adressant alors à Zantafio – alors nous allons essayé des produits plus naturels en complément de la morphine. Je vais vous faire l'ordonnance et nous fixerons le prochain rendez-vous dans un mois, histoire de vous laissez un peu tranquille quelques temps.

-Mm... merci docteur.

Dix minutes plus tard, tous les trois sortent du bureau de consultation alors qu'un couple se lève pour entrer à son tour.

Se rendant à l'accueil afin de recevoir l'ordonnance rédigée par le médecin ainsi que les premiers cachets qui permettront au blessé de tenir pour la journée – le temps d'aller à la pharmacie – les trois hommes discutent un peu en attendant l'infirmière.

Une fois dehors, Zantafio sort une cigarette de son paquet qu'il remet dans sa poche avant de sortir à son tour le briquet pour l'allumer. Au même moment, Fantasio sort sa pipe et profite de la flamme du brun pour allumer son tabac. Ils se postent non loin de la voiture et Spirou en profite pour aller chercher Spip qui avait dû resté dans la voiture, les animaux étant – bien entendu – interdit dans les hôpitaux.

-Hey, comment ça va mon grand ? Désolé, nous avons été un peu long mais il y a beaucoup de monde là-dedans. Comme quand on t'emmène chez le vétérinaire, tu vois ?

-Scouic !

-Je savais que tu comprendrais. Allons rejoindre nos deux amis.

-...fait du bien de pouvoir fumer. J'étais à la bourre ce matin, j'ai pas eu le temps de fumer mon tabac, il a un peu séché d'ailleurs mais bon, c'est pas grave.

-Moi j'ai l'impression que c'est le dernier truc qui relie ma tête au monde des vivants. Entre le cerveau comme une lessiveuse et mes muscles qui ressemblent à de la gelée, l'odeur âcre du tabac me réveille.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ces nouveaux médicaments fonctionnent. Il t'a carrément mis la morphine avec, étant donné que les produits sont naturels. Ça devrait vraiment aider je pense, il faudra simplement faire attention à ne pas sur-doser.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on fera très attention. Je continuerai de te préparer ton pilulier comme ça, pas de risque de faire des erreurs. Intervient Spirou alors que Spip se pose sur son épaule.

-Mm... Quoi qu'il en soit, commence Zantafio en jetant son mégot par terre avant de l'écraser avec le bout de sa chaussure – je suis naze. On peut rentrer ? J'aimerais aller me reposer quelques heures... j'ai... pas très bien dormi cette nuit.

-Oui bien sûr. Aller viens, on rentre. Conduit Fantasio alors que Spirou s'installe au volant.


	3. Chapter 3

_« POUF ! »_

-Aaahhhhh... oubliez-moi pour le reste de la journée...

-Pas de problème Zanta, on te laisse tranquille. Spirou va allé en ville chercher tes médicaments et il préparera tes piluliers en rentrant. Personnellement, je dois aller au journal, apparemment Gaston fait encore des siennes... je sens que je ne vais pas revenir sain et sauf de là moi... Enfin, aller, repose-toi bien Zanzan.

-J'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça... Fanta.

-Une bonne raison pour continuer alors, tu ne crois pas ? Aller, à plus tard ! Dit le blond en souriant, se moquant du brun à son escient, alors qu'il referme la porte de la chambre avant de descendre en bas, rejoindre le roux dans la cuisine. -Salut Rouroux, il reste du café ?

-J't'ai préparé une tasse là.

-Ah merci, tu es mon dieu.

-J'en demande pas tant, ton petit-ami est suffisant. Rigole Spirou en buvant sa propre tasse alors que le dit petit-ami engloutit la sienne d'une traite, manquant de s'étouffer au passage. -Vas moins vite, il ne va pas disparaître ce café tu sais ?

-Ouais mais moi si, je dois retourner au journal. Prunelle vient de m'appeler quasiment en pleurs pour me dire que Gaston refaisait des siennes avec ses expériences de petit sorcier. Je vais en profiter également pour aller voir les nouvelles couvertures et choisir celle pour la prochaine édition. Les contrats ont déjà été signés pour les prochains reportages donc je vais pouvoir rentrer dès que j'aurais passé quelques coups de fils afin de mettre les RDVs en place.

-Hé bé, quel programme ! Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? Je pourrai toujours passé à la pharmacie sur le chemin du retour.

-Merci mon amour mais j'préfère que l'un de nous reste ici... et avec Gaston dans les parages, je ne veux pas te voir sur son chemin, même moi j'ai peur de ce qu'il peut faire par sa bêtise. Confirme Fantasio en prenant son compagnon de toujours dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. - Et je ne veux pas laisser Zanzan tout seul là-haut, sait-on jamais s'il refait des cauchemars ou si son bras le blesse de nouveau. Je ferais aussi vite que possible, je garde mon téléphone allumé, tu m'appelles si tu as besoin, qu'il y ait urgence ou pas, d'accord ?

-D'accord, mais je te veux à l'heure pour le dîner compris très cher ?

-A vos ordre mon capitaine ! Dit le blond en imitant un salut militaire avant de piquer les lèvres du roux d'un baiser et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes de la cuisine.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entend la porte d'entrée de l'appartement se refermer dans un petit claquement que Spirou décide de monter à l'étage voir comment se porte leur sauveur blessé.

Sur la pointe des pieds, dont il a pensé à laisser les chaussures au bas des marches, il ouvre tout doucement la porte de la chambre plongée dans la pénombre avec un petit raie de lumière provenant d'un des stores mal fermé.

Dans le lit, la forme étalée de Zantafio se dessine... avec encore son manteau sur le dos !

Soufflant de dépit en pensant que Fantasio n'avait même pas pensé à lui enlever sa veste, il entre dans la pièce et commence à retirer, avec douceur, le vêtement de cuir.

-Zanta ? Zanta, il faut enlever ta veste, tu seras plus à l'aise pour dormir. Chuchote-t'il en lui remuant l'épaule doucement.

-Mm... Qwa ? …... 'pirou ? Répond un Zantafio endormi.

-Oui c'est moi Zanta, il faut enlever ta veste et tes chaussures aussi, pour que tu sois plus à l'aise pour te reposer.

-Mm... 'k... dit le brun en s'asseyant mollement sur le matelas alors que Spirou en profite pour lui retirer la dernière manche de la veste qu'il pose sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau.

Puis le roux entreprend de retirer également ses chaussures. Une fois les lacets partis, il les lui enlève, ainsi que ses chaussettes.

Se retournant après les avoir déposé au pied du lit, il remarque que son pantalon est en jean épais, vraiment pas confortable du tout. Il pense à lui retirer... et ne peux s'empêcher de rougir tout en remerciant les faits qu'il fasse sombre et que Zantafio soit trop dans les vapes pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

-On va enlever le pantalon aussi, en sous vêtement et sous la couverture, tu seras mieux, ok ?

-Mm... 'k...

-Bien, rallonge-toi, j'm'en occupe.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait que le brun s'écroule à nouveau sur le matelas, se rendormant aussi sec tandis que Spirou déboutonne son pantalon et ouvre la braguette. Il s'empresse de se positionner à ses pieds – s'empêchant ainsi d'imaginer trop de choses – et tire doucement sur les jambes pour faire glisser le pantalon.

Quand le jean est à son tour sur le dossier de la chaise, il dépose la fine couverture sur le corps de l'endormi avant de chercher son téléphone portable – qu'il trouve dans la poche de la veste – et qu'il dépose sur la table de nuit.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi sur le téléphone. Ou Fantasio si jamais tu n'arrives pas à me joindre. Lui chuchote-il avant de sortir en silence de la pièce, refermant extrêmement doucement la porte derrière lui, laissant un petit entrebâillement – au cas où.

-Et maintenant, direction la pharmacie. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde, moins longtemps je serais sorti et mieux j'me sentirai. J'aime pas trop le laisser seul mais pas le choix. Spip !

-Scouic ?

-Viens mon grand, j'ai besoin que tu me rende un petit service, tu veux bien ?

-Scouic !

-Super. Je dois sortir – normalement pas très longtemps – aussi, est-ce que tu veux bien garder un œil sur Zantafio là-haut ? J'ai besoin que tu le surveilles pendant que je ne suis pas là, c'est très important pour moi, tu veux bien faire ça ?

-Wihou... Scouic. Confirme le rongeur après une rapide réflexion.

-Je te remercie Spip, j'te prendrais des noisettes sur le retour. Aller j'y vais, je compte sur toi !

-SCOUIC !

Et le rouquin disparaît, laissant le petit rongeur grimper les escaliers pour entrer dans la chambre assombrie et s'installer sur le lit, près de la tête du brun afin de remplir son devoir.


	4. Chapter 4

-Gaston, pour la je-ne-sais-plus-combientème-fois ! IL N'EST PAS PERMIS D'EFFECTUER D'ETRANGES EXPÉRIENCES DANS CE BATIMENT ! ALORS, TU VAS ME FAIRE L'IMMENSE PLAISIR D'ALLER ME JETER TOUTES CES COCHONNERIES ! Hurle Fantasio, rouge de colère après avoir retrouvé les bureaux du service édition couverts d'une substance noire gluante, en direction du jeune homme qui chouine dans son coin.

-Zut, j'étais sur le point de découvrir la formule d'une pâte plus collante que la glu... se dit-il en emportant son carton rempli de fioles et autres solutions étranges... et fumantes, en direction de l'ascenseur.

-ET TU ME FAIS LE PLAISIR DE PRENDRE LES ESCALIERS, LA DERNIERE FOIS, TU AS BLOQUE L'ASCENCEUR PENDANT PLUSIEURS JOURS AVEC TES ANERIES !

-Pfff...

Et le jeune homme disparaît dans les escaliers, son carton en main, direction les poubelles à l'extérieur.

-Bien, messieurs, je sais que ce n'est pas très agréable mais le numéro spécial doit sortir demain alors – bien que cette... étrange pâte noire ne donne pas envie – il va falloir mettre les bouchées doubles. Dit Fantasio en reprenant peu à peu son sang-froid.

-Hé ben, au moins la catastrophe ambulante a disparu. Aller les gars, au boulot... et surtout ne toucher pas cette mixture, j'ai mis près de dix minutes à m'en défaire... en y laissant mon gilet.

-Ok ! Répondent les autres en chœur avant de se remettre à la tâche.

Fantasio en profite pour aller dans son bureau maintenant que Gaston ne menace plus rien ni personne avec ses drôles de recherches et qu'il a dans les mains les couvertures pour le numéro spécial du lendemain... plus qu'à choisir, passer deux-trois coups de fils et direction la maison.

-Aller, fissa et on rentre. Pas besoin de rester trop longtemps dans cette maison de fous pour le moment... se dit-il en se mettant lui-même au travail.

…...

 _Quel monde ! Je ne vais jamais en sortir..._ se dit Spirou en faisant la queue dans la pharmacie.

Être en fin de semaine n'est apparemment pas le meilleur moment pour venir retirer ses médicaments, il y a un monde fou et seulement deux pharmaciennes pour s'occuper de tous.

-Personne suivante s'il vous plait ?

- _Ah enfin..._ Bonjour madame, j'aurais besoin de retirer ces médicaments-ci je vous prie.

-Je vais vous chercher tout cela, cependant, certains ne sont pas remboursés.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Avec un hochement de tête, la jeune femme s'éloigne rapidement dans l'arrière boutique. Au comptoir, Spirou prend son mal en patience mais ne peut s'empêcher de trifouiller à son téléphone portable dans sa poche de veste.

Laisser Zantafio seul à l'appartement n'est pas du tout ce qu'il aime le plus. Il a toujours peur que quelque chose de mauvais se passe et, bien qu'il fasse confiance à Spip, un petit écureuil ne peut pas faire grand-chose face à un homme qui souffre.

-Et voici monsieur...

-Ah parfait !

-Vous avez de la chance, tous les médicaments de votre ordonnance étaient dans les tiroirs, il n'y aura pas besoin de passer une commande. Cependant, concernant la morphine, elle vous sera délivrée en petites doses. Il faudra revenir chaque semaine pour le renouvellement.

-Bien je comprends, je reviendrai.

-Très bien. Le temps d'enregistrer tout ça dans l'ordinateur et je vous libère.

-Je vous remercie.

Quand, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il sort ENFIN de la pharmacie, il est heureux.

Mais pas le temps de se réjouir, il faut rentrer au plus vite. À peine dans la turbo-traction qu'il remet le moteur en route et démarre. Mais avant...

-Spip ! Je suis rentré !

-Scouic ! Crie le petit animal en sortant de la chambre du haut et en descendant les escaliers avant de sauter dans les bras de son humain.

-Tout s'est bien passé mon grand ?

-Scouic !

-Super. Tiens, je n'ai pas oublié, dit-il en tendant un petit paquet de noisettes à l'écureuil qui les emporte avec plaisir. -Toutes fraîches, comme tu les aimes.

-Scouuuuiiiiicccc... dit amoureusement le rongeur en serrant son petit sac de victuailles.

Spirou sourit devant ce spectacle simple mais mignon avant d'aller déposer les sacs dans la cuisine. Il en ressort aussitôt pour monter à l'étage.

À travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, il jette un coup d'œil. L'homme est toujours endormi dans la même position que tout à l'heure, donc pas de cauchemars ni autre dérangement, tout va bien.

Satisfait, le roux redescend et retourne dans la cuisine pour préparer les traitements.


	5. Chapter 5

-BONJOUR LA MAISON ! Crie une voix joyeuse depuis la porte d'entrée avant que son propriétaire n'apparaisse.

-CHUT ! Le rappelle aussitôt à l'ordre une autre voix dont son propriétaire vient le rejoindre dans la pièce à vivre. -Ne crie pas aussi fort voyons, Zantafio dort encore.

-Oh désolé, j'avais complètement oublié. S'excuse Fantasio en se débarrassant de son manteau qu'il accroche avant de prendre Spirou dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. -J'y pense, ça doit bien faire au moins deux heures que je suis parti nan ? Et Zanta dort encore ?

-Deux heures et quarante et une minute pour être exact et oui, il dort encore. Il nous l'a dit ce matin à l'hôpital, il n'a pas bien dormi cette nuit. Nous n'avons pas été réveillé par ses cris mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas fait de cauchemars ou qu'il n'a pas eu mal.

-Hm... j'espère vraiment que ces nouveaux médicaments feront un meilleur travail que tous les précédents. Si ceux-là ne marchent pas non plus, je jure que je vais moi-même à Champignac demander au Comte s'il peut créer ses propres mixtures avec ses champignons ! Dit avec ferveur le blond alors que son regard dérive vers l'étage.

-On verra bien ce que ça donnera... mais ton idée n'est pas mal dans un sens. Réfléchit Spirou en s'éloignant pour aller se réinstaller dans le canapé qu'il avait quitté plus tôt. -Aller à Champignac n'est pas une mauvaise idée... ne serait-ce que pour se changer les idées. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Fantasio, des petites vacances chez Monsieur le Comte, ça serait bien non ? Demande-t-il alors que son partenaire l'a rejoint.

-C'est vrai que ça fait un moment qu'on est pas parti... Ben depuis Moscou en fait, et ça fait près de six mois maintenant. On n'a même pas fait de grand voyage pour les reportages récemment et Le Moustique tourne au ralenti pendant les grandes vacances donc je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas. De plus, je n'ai pas souvenance que ni toi, ni moi n'ayons pris nos congés payés cette année ? Et je refuse de les perdre comme l'année dernière, DelaUne serait bien trop content... le fourbe...

-En même temps, l'année dernière on a tellement voyagé qu'on est resté à peine un mois à la maison, c'est un record pour nous d'ailleurs ! Nous en reparlerons ce soir au dîner avec Zantafio, voir si ça l'intéresse de sortir de la ville pour aller se poser à la campagne quelques semaines.

-Bonne idée Spi !

Et le blond embrasse le rouquin avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de s'installer confortablement dans le canapé pour continuer de regarder leur émission ensemble, bien confortablement.

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage...

-Hn... _respiration difficile_... non... hhh... argh... non... Geint une voix en souffrance dont le propriétaire est endormi mais prisonnier d'un cauchemar.

Dans le lit, la forme remue. Elle tourne et se retourne, emportant les draps avec elle dans un méli-mélo de nœud et de torsions, envoyant valser l'oreiller par terre sans faire de bruit.

Se retrouvant sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans le matelas avec la respiration hachée, le corps s'immobilise mais se soulève en à-coups de par ses poumons qui ont fort à faire.

L'atmosphère de la pièce se charge de sueur alors que le rayon de lumière en provenance du store faiblit un peu en raison de l'avancée de la journée et de son soleil qui entame sa course pour se coucher alors que son ciel ne commence lui aussi à se teinter d'orange.

Le cauchemar semble vraiment profond cette fois-ci et, le visage crispé de douleur, l'homme tente de s'en extirper mais en vain. Ses poursuivants imaginaires continuent de le hanter. Sa course en devient effrénée, impossible de les semer, il n'y a nulle part où se cacher ni personne pour aider... impossible de disparaître ! Les ombres se rapprochent, bientôt elles le coinceront et l'attraperont, et tout sera terminé alors pourquoi ne pas les laisser faire ? NON ! S'il se fait attraper, il ne pourra pas les sauver et ça, il ne se le pardonnerai jamais ! Il avait déjà perdu sa vie en essayant d'avoir l'air mieux que tout le monde, mieux qu'eux... alors, s'il devait la perdre à nouveau, ce serait pour quelque chose de plus noble que de l'argent ou des bijoux...

-Non...

Mais les ombres sont fortes, elles s'en prennent à d'autres alors que, toujours coincé dans son rêve, l'homme sent son cœur se tordre. Elles les avaient eu, non... pas eux !

Dans un sursaut, le corps se retourne à nouveau sur le matelas, se retrouvant sur le dos, les poumons tournant comme des turbines.

-Laisse... les... pr... moi... non...

Mais ses assaillant sont sans pitié et, alors qu'il veut se rendre pour les sauver, le premier coup de feu part et un corps tombe au sol... sa chevelure rousse se mélangeant à la couleur du sang en provenance d'une plaie à la tête.

-Non... _pleurs..._ non...

PANG ! La deuxième forme humaine tombe au sol à son tour, atterrissant sur l'autre corps dans un tas sanglant, ses mèches blondes venant s'ajouter aux rousses dont le sang dégouline toujours. À genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes que son corps peut verser, l'homme redresse une dernière fois la tête pour tomber sur le canon d'une arme encore fumant entre ses deux yeux... _PANG !_

-NNNNNOOOOONNNNN ! Hurle soudainement l'homme alors qu'il se redresse sur le lit.

Pas deux secondes plus tard que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre dans un fracas et que deux autres personnes entrent en trombes alors qu'il hurle toujours.

-NNNOOOONNNN... NNNNOOOONNNNN...

-ZANTAFIO ! Crie Spirou alors qu'il secoue son ami pour le sortir de son effroi.

Et soudain, un linge glacé est claqué sur son visage et son torse, le réveillant brusquement. Ses cris se coupent brusquement alors que ses yeux s'ouvrent, le regard flou se portant sur les deux formes près de lui.

Perdu, le brun tente de se reconnecter au monde réel.

Il sent que le linge est baladé sur son corps, le refroidissant tandis qu'une main caresse ses cheveux et qu'il est retenu contre un autre corps. Ses oreilles attrapent le son de paroles réconfortantes tandis que ses poumons ralentissent la cadence pour tenter de retrouver une respiration normale.

Il lui faut encore quelques minutes pour que sa conscience ne revienne vraiment.

C'est alors qu'il comprend que le corps contre lequel il est maintenu est celui de Spirou qui lui caresse les cheveux tout en lui parlant pendant que Fantasio continue de le rafraîchir avec le linge maintenant tiède.

-Spirou ?

-Ouais c'est moi Zanta, je suis là, tout va bien. C'est fini, tout va bien. Le rassure le roux tandis qu'il s'éloigne un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Fini ?

-Oui, tu as fait un sacré cauchemar mais c'est fini, tout est fini. Tu es là, en sécurité avec nous.

-T'en fais pas mon grand, t'as plus rien à craindre. Le grand Fantasio est là pour te sauver ! Dit le blond en venant se mettre face à lui, tout sourire bien que Zantafio peut facilement lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux alors qu'il dépose le linge par terre, au pied du lit.

-Fantasio ? Demande Zantafio alors que sa vision devient un peu plus nette.

-Oui Zanta, on est là, t'en fais pas. Calme-toi, tout va bien.

-Oh... j'ai encore fait un cauchemar alors... désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas allons, tu n'y peux rien. Le réconforte Spirou en lui caressant doucement le bras droit mais l'inquiétude empli également son regard.

Bien que cela fasse désormais quelques mois qu'il vit avec eux et qu'ils sont amis – malgré tout ce qu'il a pu leur faire comme coups bas et autres vilenies dans le passé – Zantafio ne peut s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de les inquiéter autant.

Quand il y repense, il s'en étonne toujours. Avant, il n'en aurait rien eu à faire de savoir si le rouquin et le blond – anciennement son cousin mais plus cousin maintenant – allaient souffrir ou se retrouver dans les ennuis par sa faute.

Cependant, maintenant qu'il partage sa vie avec eux, il se rend compte qu'ils ne le jugent pas par rapport à son passé. Ils l'aident de leur mieux et le soutiennent chaque jour qui passe depuis Moscou. Lui-même a changé, il est plus conscient de ce que les deux autres ressentent vis à vis de lui, il s'inquiète pour eux comme eux s'inquiètent pour lui. Il veut les aider chaque fois qu'il le peut, il se sent redevable envers eux mais aussi, il sait qu'il peut compter sur eux en tant qu'amis.

C'est la première fois qu'il a de vrais amis, personne ne voulait jamais vraiment être son ami avant parce qu'il était considéré comme le mouton noir de la famille – à ce moment-là, il ne savait pas que tous savait qu'il avait été adopté sauf lui – et personne ne restait jamais assez longtemps avec lui pour lui donner l'attention et l'amour qu'il recherchait depuis ces dernières années en commettant ses méfaits. Il voulait que tous les regards soient braqués sur lui, qu'on le reconnaisse à sa juste valeur... alors que maintenant, il se rend compte qu'être aimé par ces deux-là, avoir cette inquiétude dans le regard et cette considération pour lui... est tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Depuis tout ce temps il cherchait l'attention de tous alors qu'en fait, une amitié sincère de ces deux-là est tout ce dont il a besoin... s'il avait su...

-Zantafio ?

-Hein ? Répond le brun alors qu'il sort de ses pensées.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu avais l'air... perdu. Demande Spirou inquiet.

-Euh ouais, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Désolé de vous avoir inquiété.

-Arrête de t'excuser Zanta ! Râle Fantasio en s'asseyant à côté de lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras, dans un câlin monstrueux. - On est là pour ça, on est amis maintenant non ? Alors si tu vas pas bien, tu nous le dis. Et quand tu as tes cauchemars, on vient. Point barre.

-Euh... Ok. Répond-t-il un peu largué par autant de compassion à son égard alors que Spirou lui sourit à son tour, sa main toujours sur son épaule.

Il va lui falloir du temps pour se faire à sa nouvelle vie, parce qu'il compte bien ne plus retomber du mauvais côté de la barrière. Il leur devait au moins ça.


	6. Chapter 6

-Mmm... faudra garder le numéro de cette pizzeria, elles sont tellement bonnes. S'extasie Fantasio alors qu'il englouti une autre part.

-Je l'ai mis sur le frigo, t'en fais pas. C'est vrai qu'elles sont bonnes, tu devrais essayé la pepperoni/fromage de chèvre, c'est étonnant mais vraiment bon. Répond Spirou en croquant dans la sienne.

-Garde m'en une de côté, je teste après celle au saumon. Elle est bonne Zanta ?

-Oui elle est même très bonne. J'en ai déjà manger par le passé mais elles avaient toujours un goût un peu fade. Elle est vraiment bien cette pizzeria. Dit le concerné alors qu'il finit sa propre part et prend son verre de soda.

-La prochaine fois, on mangera directement dans le restaurant, juste sorties du four, elles doivent être encore meilleures, rêve déjà Fantasio en buvant son propre soda.

-Bonne idée, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Zantafio ?

-Ce serait bien de manger dehors oui, bonne idée. Dit-il en finissant son verre qu'il va remplir d'eau à l'évier pour prendre ses médicaments dans son pilulier.

Il revient à table une première fois avec son verre puis retourne chercher son pilulier. Se retrouver avec plus qu'un seul bras n'est pas forcément des plus pratiques mais il n'est pas impossible de vivre normalement.

Ouvrant la boite au jour d'aujourd'hui, il remarque ses nouveaux cachets... très colorés d'ailleurs.

-En espérant que ceux-là fonctionnent mieux que tous les autres... dit-il doucement en enfournant les pilules dans sa bouche avant de les avaler avec l'eau.

-On verra bien. Si ça ne marche pas, on trouvera une autre solution. Le comte de Champignac en sait beaucoup sur les champignons, il pourra peut-être nous aider à trouver quelque chose de naturel pour soulager tes douleurs. Est-ce que tu as toujours mal ?

-Oui, tout le temps mais c'est supportable. C'est la nuit parfois que ça empire, surtout quand j'ai le malheur de m'endormir sur mon côté gauche. Une fois que c'est endormi, je suis bon pour morfler au réveil. Dit-il en soufflant alors que, rien que d'en parler, la douleur se réveille et il ne peut s'empêcher de frotter doucement son moignon à ce qu'il reste de son bras gauche.

Un silence s'installe alors, pas mauvais mais utile pour manger doucement.

Finissant sa dernière part de pizza, Fantasio se lève pour aller mettre les assiettes sales dans l'évier avant de faire couler l'eau pour faire la vaisselle. En passant derrière Zantafio, il pose sa main sur son épaule droite, presse un peu en signe de soutien et commence à nettoyer les assiettes tout en parlant.

-Tu sais, Spirou a eu une idée tout à l'heure, une bonne idée je dois dire parce que je me sens bête de ne pas y avoir pensé avant mais... est-ce que ça te tenterait quelques semaines tranquilles à la campagne ? Histoire de se reposer et de se changer les idées.

-Des vacances ? Mais et votre travail au journal ?

-Nous n'avons toujours pas pris nos congés payés cette année et notre rédacteur en chef nous doit des congés de l'année dernière alors ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas trop nous embêter quand on ira le voir. Intervient Spirou tandis qu'il se lève pour aller essuyer les assiettes et les verres.

-Oh, et bien... euh, oui ce serait bien. Je ne suis jamais vraiment allé en vacances alors... ouais, ce serait cool. Mais, ce serait où à la campagne exactement ?

-A Champignac en Cambrousse, chez notre ami le Comte justement. Précise Spirou, serviette en main. -Il possède un très grand château avec plus de place qu'il n'en faut. Et il sera ravi de nous accueillir si on lui demande. Ça fait un moment que nous ne sommes pas allé le voir. Si ça te tente, je l'appellerai demain matin pour lui demander.

-Et là-bas au moins, c'est tellement petit comme village qu'on ne risque pas d'être surmené haha ! Rit Fantasio en tirant le bouchon pour évacuer l'eau du bac. -Alors, ça te tente ?

Sortir un peu de la ville, sortir de l'appartement surtout... ça lui fait peur.

Il n'est plus habitué à sortir pour se faire plaisir ou pour se détendre. Quand il sortait c'était pour faire un cambriolage ou pour préparer un mauvais coup ou voler quelques bricoles pour tenir le coup pendant ses cavales... mais en vacances ? La justice lui a laissé une chance de se remettre dans le droit chemin en le laissant à la « garde des célèbres Spirou et Fantasio », et leurs relations dans le monde lui ont permis de ne plus être inquiété pour ses forfaits passés... mais ça lui fait toujours aussi bizarre de savoir qu'il ne sera plus recherché par la police ou par des gens à qui il a pu faire du tort...

Il n'y a plus qu'à essayer...

-D'accord, un peu d'air ne me fera pas de mal.

-Super ! Spirou, tu t'occupes du Comte ? Moi, je me chargerai des bagages. Si tout se passe bien, nous partirons demain après-midi. Au matin, on passera au journal pour déposer nos congés et voir avec DeLaUne.

-Il faudra aussi appelé ton médecin pour décaler ton rendez-vous, histoire de ne pas avoir à revenir pour l'hôpital pendant qu'on sera là-bas. En plus, au village, il y a un très bon médecin qui pourra prendre la relève pendant qu'on y sera. Renchérit Spirou alors que tous les trois sortent de la cuisine pour aller s'installer dans le canapé et regarder la télévision pour finir la soirée.

-Magnifique, j'adore quand tout va comme je le veux. Se vante Fantasio avant d'esquiver un coup sur la tête de Spirou.

-Toi alors, t'es pas possible, râle ce dernier en souriant avant d'attraper la télécommande et de la donner à Zantafio. -A ton tour de choisir le programme.

-Ok.

Une fois installé, la télévision sur un film d'action rediffusé, Spirou et Fantasio se serrent l'un contre l'autre le blond embrassant le haut de la tête du roux. Zantafio reste seul au bout du canapé mais, ne voulant pas qu'il se sente rejeter, le roux l'attire avec eux et le brun se retrouve allongé sur la moitié du canapé, les jambes en dehors et la tête sur l'épaule du roux, lui-même allongé sur le blond qui soutient sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Spip allongé sur le haut des coussins.

Quand le générique s'affiche, Spirou dort et Fantasio pique du nez. Zantafio éteint la télévision et se redresse. Il secoue doucement ses deux amis et tous vont se coucher.

Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre, le brun hésite à entrer. Il sait que s'il s'endort, les cauchemars reviendront à nouveau et il ne veut pas renouveler l'expérience.

Spirou, remarquant son hésitation, s'approche.

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir dormir avec nous ce soir.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger, je le fais déjà assez non ? Raille le brun sans être méchant.

-Tu ne nous dérange pas Zanta. Au contraire, on est content que tu sois avec nous, ça nous fait plaisir. On est amis tu sais, et les amis ça s'entraident.

-...

-Notre porte reste ouverte, si jamais... tu sens que tu ne pourras pas dormir. Dit doucement Spirou en s'éloignant après lui avoir serré l'épaule.

Zantafio le regarde entrer dans sa chambre et disparaître de sa vue. Reportant son regard sur sa propre porte, il se décide à entrer à son tour mais s'installe au bureau plutôt que dans le lit et sors un livre qu'il avait commencé il y a peu.

-Ce sera l'occasion de le terminer. Se dit-il en l'ouvrant au marque page et d'entamer sa lecture.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Fantasio termine de se brosser les dents avant de venir rejoindre Spirou dans leur lit. Ce dernier lui paraît soucieux alors il le prend dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chéri ?

-J'ai proposé à Zantafio de venir dormir avec nous, tu sais... pour ses cauchemars. Je me suis dit que si on était là, ça le rassurerait assez pour lui en éviter d'autre.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?

-Rien, il a simplement dit qu'il ne voulait pas nous déranger. Il doit encore être sous le coup de son dernier cauchemar alors j'ai préféré le laisser seul. Il doit être dans sa chambre maintenant mais je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il ne fermera pas l'œil de la nuit. Il l'a déjà fait.

-Je sais mais on ne peut pas le forcer non plus. Il sait maintenant que s'il a besoin, il peut venir. On l'accueillera toujours, même dans notre lit... tu sais bien...

-Ouais... mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt pour ça encore. Il se fait encore à l'idée d'être notre ami alors... lui demander d'aller plus loin, ça risque de l'effrayer. Je veux juste qu'il sache qu'on est là pour lui, n'importe quand.

-Et il le sait déjà Spi, t'en fais pas. Je le connais bien tu sais, et même si on est pas cousins par le sang, on l'a été dans l'esprit pendant toute notre jeunesse. C'est lui qui m'a fait faire mes premières bêtises – même si je n'en suis pas vraiment fier – mais il m'a montré qui il était tu sais. C'est un esprit libre ce gars, un peu comme nous quand on part en voyage pour nos reportages et un esprit libre a besoin de temps pour se rendre compte qu'il peut se raccrocher à quelque chose ou à quelque un dans sa vie. Ça lui fait une encre ferme et ça l'effraie, c'est normal. Il faut lui laisser du temps. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que s'il a besoin de nous cette nuit, il viendra nous voir.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi philosophe mon cœur, tu me caches encore des choses dis donc, j'en découvre toujours un peu plus sur toi chaque jour... s'étonne Spirou en souriant avant d'embrasser le blond.

-Si je te dévoile tout maintenant, on s'ennuiera pour le reste de notre vie chéri. Répond Fantasio en embrassant une dernière fois le roux avant de l'entraîner avec lui pour qu'ils se retrouvent allongé sur le matelas. -Bonne nuit, dors bien. Et n'y pense pas trop, il sait ce qu'il doit faire s'il a besoin d'aide, il est grand tu sais.

-Ouais je sais, je m'inquiète toujours trop. Bonne nuit Fanta.

-Je t'aime Spi.

-Je t'aime aussi chéri.

Et ils s'endorment tranquillement, rêvant déjà de leur vacances très proches à la campagne...


	7. Chapter 7

-Dommage qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul tome, cette histoire devrait vraiment continuée mais bon... dit doucement Zantafio en rangeant son livre avec les autres dans une petite étagère au-dessus de son bureau. -Que faire maintenant...

Ennuyé et son corps réclamant le sommeil à cette heure tardive, une heure du matin, son regard dérive doucement jusqu'à son lit, et il est tenté d'y allé... mais les souvenirs de son précédents cauchemar l'en empêche. Il sait pertinemment que s'il se couche, ça va recommencer.

Frissonnant à ces sombres pensées, son esprit lui rappelle alors la proposition de Spirou plus tôt... mais il se sent mal de les déranger dans leur sommeil. Pire, dans leur intimité... même s'il pense qu'ils doivent être décent sachant qu'ils lui ont proposé de venir le rejoindre, il se sent mal de les déranger.

… mais il ne peut se cacher plus longtemps le fait qu'il est totalement épuisé. Tous ces cauchemars le privent de pas mal d'heures de sommeil et son corps les réclame. Toujours réticent mais contraint de répondre à ce besoin de sommeil, il se lève.

Une fois devant la porte de l'autre chambre, il tend l'oreille pour s'assurer de ne pas les déranger dans un moment... inopportun. Tout est calme, il entend même les petits ronflements de Fantasio. Il regarde dans l'entrebâillement mais tout est sombre. Ils dorment.

Soufflant pour se donner un peu de contenance... et de courage aussi... il pousse doucement la porte restée entrouverte, comme promis par Spirou, et entre aussi silencieusement que possible.

Mais Spirou a le sommeil léger et le petit grincement de la porte suffit à le tirer de son sommeil. Levant la tête, il remarque vite Zantafio dans l'encadrement de la porte, faiblement éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui vient de la fenêtre en face.

Il se redresse légèrement pour montrer à Zantafio qu'il est réveillé. Il peut lire sur son visage que ça le dérange d'être là mais ses tremblements et le fait qu'il soit courbé lui montre clairement qu'il est épuisé. Sans un mot, il se recule dans le lit, poussant un peu Fantasio qui ronfle juste un peu plus fort avant de se tourner de l'autre côté, laissant Spirou se mettre au centre du lit. Il lève la couette et se pose sur l'oreiller, laissant le brun faire le premier pas lui-même.

Soufflant, Zantafio se décide et rejoint le roux dans le lit. Avec hésitation, il s'assoit sur le bord du lit puis, voyant que tout est toujours calme, il finit par s'allonger à côté de Spirou qui le recouvre de la couverture.

Une fois installé, il se retrouve face à Spirou – vu qu'il préfère dormir sur son côté droit pour éviter d'avoir mal le lendemain – et ce dernier lui sourit, les yeux fermés prêt à repartir dans les bras de Morphée. Zantafio n'est pas encore habitué à autant de marque d'affection mais il lui sourit doucement aussi, comme un merci.

Finalement, il finit par s'endormir sans jamais voir le sourire sur le visage de Fantasio quand ce dernier se retourne pour prendre son petit-ami dans ses bras et qu'il voit une troisième tête avec eux.


	8. Chapter 8

-Dommage qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul tome, cette histoire devrait vraiment continuée mais bon... dit doucement Zantafio en rangeant son livre avec les autres dans une petite étagère au-dessus de son bureau. -Que faire maintenant...

Ennuyé et son corps réclamant le sommeil à cette heure tardive, une heure du matin, son regard dérive doucement jusqu'à son lit, et il est tenté d'y allé... mais les souvenirs de son précédents cauchemar l'en empêche. Il sait pertinemment que s'il se couche, ça va recommencer.

Frissonnant à ces sombres pensées, son esprit lui rappelle alors la proposition de Spirou plus tôt... mais il se sent mal de les déranger dans leur sommeil. Pire, dans leur intimité... même s'il pense qu'ils doivent être décent sachant qu'ils lui ont proposé de venir le rejoindre, il se sent mal de les déranger.

… mais il ne peut se cacher plus longtemps le fait qu'il est totalement épuisé. Tous ces cauchemars le privent de pas mal d'heures de sommeil et son corps les réclame. Toujours réticent mais contraint de répondre à ce besoin de sommeil, il se lève.

Une fois devant la porte de l'autre chambre, il tend l'oreille pour s'assurer de ne pas les déranger dans un moment... inopportun. Tout est calme, il entend même les petits ronflements de Fantasio. Il regarde dans l'entrebâillement mais tout est sombre. Ils dorment.

Soufflant pour se donner un peu de contenance... et de courage aussi... il pousse doucement la porte restée entrouverte, comme promis par Spirou, et entre aussi silencieusement que possible.

Mais Spirou a le sommeil léger et le petit grincement de la porte suffit à le tirer de son sommeil. Levant la tête, il remarque vite Zantafio dans l'encadrement de la porte, faiblement éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui vient de la fenêtre en face.

Il se redresse légèrement pour montrer à Zantafio qu'il est réveillé. Il peut lire sur son visage que ça le dérange d'être là mais ses tremblements et le fait qu'il soit courbé lui montre clairement qu'il est épuisé. Sans un mot, il se recule dans le lit, poussant un peu Fantasio qui ronfle juste un peu plus fort avant de se tourner de l'autre côté, laissant Spirou se mettre au centre du lit. Il lève la couette et se pose sur l'oreiller, laissant le brun faire le premier pas lui-même.

Soufflant, Zantafio se décide et rejoint le roux dans le lit. Avec hésitation, il s'assoit sur le bord du lit puis, voyant que tout est toujours calme, il finit par s'allonger à côté de Spirou qui le recouvre de la couverture.

Une fois installé, il se retrouve face à Spirou – vu qu'il préfère dormir sur son côté droit pour éviter d'avoir mal le lendemain – et ce dernier lui sourit, les yeux fermés prêt à repartir dans les bras de Morphée. Zantafio n'est pas encore habitué à autant de marque d'affection mais il lui sourit doucement aussi, comme un merci.

Finalement, il finit par s'endormir sans jamais voir le sourire sur le visage de Fantasio quand ce dernier se retourne pour prendre son petit-ami dans ses bras et qu'il voit une troisième tête avec eux.

…...

-Combien de temps encore avant que nous n'arrivions au village ?

-Un peu plus d'un quart d'heure. Ce temps ne nous aide pas vraiment, on aurait dû regarder la météo avant de partir Fanta, cette pluie est presque torrentielle.

-Bah ce n'est pas une petite pluie de rien du tout qui va nous empêcher de passer de bonnes vacances, et puis, il y en a un que ça n'a pas l'air de déranger apparemment, indique le blond en montrant du doigt l'arrière de la voiture.

Regardant dans le rétroviseur pour ne pas perdre la route des yeux, Spirou constate que, en effet, leur ami commun n'avait l'air aucunement dérangé par l'averse qui s'abat sur la turbo-traction depuis près d'une demi-heure maintenant.

Dormant à poing fermé avec Spip confortablement installé au creux de son estomac, roulé en boule, tous les deux sont insouciants des intempéries, bien trop plongés dans les bras de Morphée.

-Il est vraiment épuisé. Il a pourtant bien dormi cette nuit. Et ce matin, il avant l'air en forme. Constate Spirou en dirigeant à nouveau son regard sur la route devant lui.

-C'est vrai que cette nuit il n'a pas fait de cauchemars, mais il lui manque un sacré paquet d'heures de sommeil à rattraper. Être inactif comme ça, assis dans une voiture pendant plus d'une heure, ça a largement laissé le temps à son corps de se dire qu'il pouvait bien piquer un p'tit somme. Précise Fantasio alors qu'il s'accoude à la portière pour regarder son compagnon tout en parlant. -D'ailleurs, je te l'avais bien dit.

-Quoi donc ?

-Pour cette nuit, je t'avais bien dit qu'il allait finir par venir.

-Oh. Ouais. Désolé si j'avais mes doutes. En même temps, j'ai bien peur que cela ne se reproduise plus.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Si tu avais vu sa tête ce matin quand il s'est réveillé et qu'il s'est retrouvé entre nous deux, pris dans un emmêlement de bras et de jambes... je crois qu'on lui a vraiment fait peur. Précise Spirou alors qu'il repense à la matinée qui s'est déroulée.

 _Le soleil sort doucement de son sommeil quand, dans la chambre, un autre s'écarte doucement des bras de Morphée pour revenir dans le monde réel._

 _Les yeux encore embués, Zantafio s'éveille doucement au monde qui l'entoure... et qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise quand il se retrouve comme « pris au piège » dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes tandis que deux têtes reposent sur chacune de ses épaules._

 _La tête blonde à sa droite, dont les mèches lui chatouillent le menton, s'incline un peu comme pour s'enfouir encore plus profondément dans le creux de son cou alors qu'à sa gauche, la tête rousse tente inconsciemment de se hisser pour tenter d'atteindre la hauteur de son cou... mais son propriétaire étant plus petit que lui ou que le blond, cela lui est difficile._

 _Alors que son cerveau réalise sa position... plutôt mal à l'aise d'ailleurs, son corps se crispe aussitôt alertant, sans le couloir, le petit corps du roux collé à lui._

 _Encore perdu dans le sommeil, Spirou s'extirpe un peu de sa position et tourne son regard sur Zantafio qui lui sourit... maladroitement. Étonné, le roux met un moment à comprendre ce qu'il peut bien se passer quand il remarque que lui en Fantasio ont carrément pris le brun en sandwich entre eux, le tenant prisonnier avec leurs membres. Comprenant rapidement, malgré le sommeil, que Zantafio doit se sentir à l'étroit et mal à l'aise, Spirou s'empresse de s'écarter tout en poussant doucement Fantasio qui se réveille à son tour et s'écarte instinctivement pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe._

 _Mais Zantafio ne lui en laisse pas le temps et s'extirpe difficilement du lit, les laissant seuls tous les deux alors qu'il quitte la pièce pour rejoindre sa propre chambre et aller prendre une douche._

 _-Spi ? Qu'est-ce c'est... s'qui s'passe ? Demande Fantasio encore endormi._

 _-Je crois qu'on a fait une boulette Fanta... Il a dû avoir peur et se sentir mal de se retrouver comme ça... explique Spirou alors qu'il tourne la tête pour regarder la porte encore ouverte par laquelle est sorti leur ami._

-Bah ne t'en fais pas, il s'est sûrement senti plus mal à l'aise qu'effrayé de se retrouver comme ça. Bien qu'on ne le voit pas comme ça, il faut savoir que Zantafio est un gars très respectueux. Notamment de la vie privée, malgré tout ce qu'il nous est arrivé – avec ou contre lui – jamais il n'a usé de ce qu'il savait de nous pour nous faire tomber.

-Tu oublies la fois où il a usé d'un masque pour te faire passer pour un voleur et te faire condamner...

-Oui certes, pas la meilleure expérience de ma vie mais si tu te souviens bien, à ce moment-là, l'héritage lui était passé sous le nez et il avait encore la rage et plus un sou en poche. Spirou, tu sais à quel point la rancœur peut rendre un homme méchant. Mais, même dans cette affaire, il n'a fait qu'user de mon identité. Il n'a rien fait d'autre que voler, il n'a pas utilisé mon apparence pour allé bousiller ma vie privée ou faire des choses encore pires... certes, je n'en garderai jamais un très bon souvenir mais il tente de se faire pardonner chaque jour qui passe.

-Est-ce que c'est horrible de ma part d'avoir parfois des doutes sur ses intentions ? Demande Spirou, un peu honteux.

-Personnellement, le fait que nous avons été cousins pendant notre enfance fait – malgré tout ce que j'ai pu penser de lui par le passé et les nombreuses chances que je lui ai accordé – que je veux croire qu'il y a vraiment quelqu'un de bon tout au fond de lui. Mais que sa personnalité fait qu'il l'enterre au plus profond pour que personne ne puisse user de ses faiblesses contre lui.

-Donc, tu penses que si on lui accorde notre pleine confiance et peut-être... _notre amour_ – dit-il en chuchotant tout en se penchant vers le blond – il finira par s'ouvrir ?

-Je veux y croire. Je sais que c'est un homme bon à qui on n'a pas accordé assez d'amour et de confiance. C'est tout ce qu'il demande et moi, c'est tout ce que je veux lui donner, et... _même plus s'il le souhaite_ , mais pour ça, on verra plus tard... ou un jour.

-C'est ce que je veux aussi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer qu'un jour, il va disparaître à nouveau et que tous nos efforts n'auront alors servi à rien et que, tous les trois, nous ne nous retrouvions les cœurs brisés et la vie détruite.

-Bien sûr que tu as peur, moi aussi ça me fait peur... mais je veux y croire et puis, pour effacer cette peur, il suffit de lui montrer que s'attacher à quelqu'un n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose... que toi et moi, on peut rester avec lui pour le reste de nos jours, qu'on sera toujours là pour lui et qu'on ne l'abandonnera jamais comme on n'a jamais abandonné l'autre depuis qu'on se connaît. Dit Fantasio en posant sa main gauche sur celle de Spirou qui se trouve sur le levier de vitesse tout en souriant doucement.

Le roux le regarde un instant, lui rendant son sourire avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour constater que leur ami commun dort toujours et de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route tandis que la pluie devient bruine face au panneau de Champignac en Cambrousse qui s'affiche devant leurs phares.


	9. Chapter 9

-Ah mes amis, je suis content de vous revoir. Cela faisait un long moment depuis votre dernière visite. S'exclame joyeusement le Comte de Champignac alors que la turbo-traction s'arrête devant la porte du château.

-Bonjour Monsieur le Comte ! Répond tout aussi joyeusement Spirou alors qu'il sort de la voiture en même temps que Fantasio.

Le roux se dirige vers le châtelain pour lui serrer la main alors que Fantasio écarte son siège pour accéder à la banquette arrière sur laquelle Zantafio se réveille à peine alors que Spip en profite pour sortir de la voiture.

Etonné d'être déjà arrivé, le brun sort du véhicule avec l'aide du blond pour ensuite se rendre avec lui au coffre afin de récupérer leurs bagages. Une fois chargés, tous deux entrent dans la demeure, y suivant Spirou et Monsieur le Comte.

-Je vais vous amener à vos chambres et vous laisserai vous installé, j'en profiterai pour préparer une petite collation afin de vous aider à vous remettre de votre longue route. Explique le Comte alors qu'ils montent les marches. –Messieurs, voici votre chambre. Je me suis permis d'y faire déplacer un lit supplémentaire pour Monsieur Zantafio afin de ne pas vous séparer. Aussi, la chambre est la plus grande du château et la salle de bain y est accolée. J'espère qu'elle suffira pour vous trois.

-Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Le Comte, nous nous en sortirons parfaitement. Merci pour la petite attention, ça fait très plaisir. Remercie Spirou alors que tous les trois entrent dans la pièce.

-Déjà qu'on vous embête… dit doucement Zantafio, déposant son sac sur le lit.

-Pas d'inquiétude jeune homme, vous ne me dérangez aucunement. Spirou et Fantasio ont toujours étés les bienvenus, et leurs amis sont les miens… vous êtes donc également la bienvenue dans ma demeure Monsieur Zantafio. Répond le Comte alors qu'il s'apprête à quitter la pièce.

-Je vais venir vous aider Monsieur le Comte, je suis le roi de la cafetière et du pot à thé, je vais vous faire un délicieux tea time, vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Dit joyeusement Fantasio en sortant de la pièce également, laissant le roux et le brun seuls.

Rangeant soigneusement leurs affaires dans les armoires gracieusement mises à leur disposition pour la durée de votre séjour, Spirou en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil à son ami, très concentré sur sa tâche… trop concentré même.

-Zantafio ?

-…

-Zanta, hé… apostrophe-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté du brun, occupé dans le tiroir inférieur de la commode. – On va se détendre ici, ça va nous faire du bien tu sais.

-Je sais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Zantafio ? Il y a quelque chose qui te dérange, je le sais.

-Qui me dérange ? Tu te moques de moi ?

-Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est lui le problème ! Dit-il en désignant la porte du doigt. –La dernière fois que j'ai vu votre Comte, c'était il y a un peu plus de cinq ans et je ne pense pas lui avoir laissé un bon souvenir…

-Tu n'as jamais eu à faire au Comte par le passé, de quoi parles-tu ?

-Je n'ai pas eu à faire à lui personnellement, mais si je me souviens bien, j'avais dû lui voler une ou deux inventions dont je ne me suis pas vraiment servi à bon escient ! Je ne pense pas qu'avec son intelligence, il a pu oublier un truc pareil… et voilà que maintenant je m'incruste comme si de rien était et qu'il m'accueille à bras ouverts… je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ça.

-Tu veux repartir ?

-Oui… et non. Je ne veux pas vous priver de vos vacances si durement méritées… mais en même temps, je voudrais juste pouvoir prendre mes jambes à mon cou et m'enfuir parce que je ne suis pas fier de mes actions passées… pas toutes du moins.

-Le Comte est quelqu'un de très indulgent. Il sait que tu as changé sinon tu ne serais pas avec nous. Et puis, c'est peut-être justement le moment où jamais de faire amende honorable. De t'excuser pour commencer, et puis voir ce qu'il en suivra.

-Spirou, je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de courageux et tu es le premier à le savoir avec Fantasio. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de lui faire face… vraiment je ne sais pas dans quoi je me suis embarqué. Si j'avais pu me rappeler de qui était ce « Comte de Champignac » quand on en parlait hier, je vous aurais tout de suite dit que je ne serais pas venu… mais quel idiot je suis ! se dit-il en se frappant la tête de la seule main qu'il lui reste.

Mais le roux lui attrape aussitôt et le ramène contre lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, et le serrer très fort.

-Tu es courageux Zantafio. Peut-être pas téméraire, ajoute-il en rigolant doucement, -mais tu es quelqu'un de courageux. Peu de personnes aurait sacrifié leur vie pour nous sauver comme tu l'as fait en Russie. Peu de personnes en serait revenu comme tu l'as fait, nous aidant une deuxième fois malgré tout ce que tu avais subi là-bas. Et peu de personnes auraient eu le courage de faire face à leurs erreurs et d'accepter leurs faiblesses pour devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Tu es bon Zanta.

Tu ne le sais tout simplement pas parce que tu n'es pas habitué à être vraiment toi devant les autres. Mais Fantasio et moi savons qui tu es à l'intérieur et on en a pas peur, bien au contraire, on préfère cet aspect de ta personnalité parce qu'on t'aime comme ça, quand tu es vraiment et seulement toi. Et si nous le savons, alors sois sûr que Le Comte le sait également, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de très réfléchi. Il ne se prête pas aux préjugés mais seulement à sa propre intuition.

-Tu le penses vraiment... tout ce que tu viens de dire ?

-De tout mon être Zanta. Ne doutes jamais de mes mots parce qu'ils sont sincères, tout comme ceux de Fantasio.

-Mais... on ne sait jamais vraiment aimer par le passé alors pourquoi...

-Tout simplement parce que tu ne nous en a pas laissé l'occasion ! Il est vrai que les seules fois où nous avons pu échanger furent lors de tes cambriolages ou de tes expéditions pour tenter de nous couper l'herbe sous le pied et cela ne nous a pas laissé assez de temps pour faire plus ample connaissance c'est sûr. Mais il nous aura suffi d'une fois pour te voir sous ton vrai jour et il t'aura fallu une fois pour nous sauver la vie et te rendre compte qu'on n'était pas tes ennemis. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui, c'est... c'est ça. Ça fait un peu... étrange de l'entendre comme ça mais oui, tu as raison... comme d'habitude. Rit le brun sans beaucoup d'humour tout en s'enfouissant involontairement dans l'étreinte de Spirou.

Le roux sourit doucement alors qu'il resserre son étreinte et de déposer un baiser léger sur le front de son protégé. Si léger que Zantafio pense l'avoir imaginé.

-Aller, finissons de ranger nos affaires et descendons, le café doit être prêt maintenant.

-Ok.

Et ils finissent.

Quand ils arrivent en bas, Fantasio et Le Comte de Champignac sont installés à la table de la cuisine, les attendant apparemment car aucune boisson n'était versée.

-Ah enfin, vous voilà ! On se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir par devoir venir vous chercher. S'exclame Fantasio en levant les bras en l'air à leur entrée.

-Navré mais il se trouve que quelqu'un nous a laissé ses affaires à ranger en plus des nôtres donc il a fallu un peu plus de temps...

-Ah... euh... oui, bon bref. Venez donc, tout est prêt, nous allons enfin pouvoir nous reposer devant un bon café. S'empresse aussitôt de dire le blond en guidant les deux autres aux chaises qui leur étaient destinées, détournant ainsi habilement la discussion.


	10. Chapter 10

La nuit tombe sur Champignac en Cambrousse, petit village paisible où rien ne se passe jamais.

La lune est pleine dans le ciel bordé d'étoiles toutes plus scintillantes les unes que les autres et les nuages sont très éparses ce qui permet à la lumière du satellite naturel d'illuminer chaque fenêtre du château du Comte où désormais, à cette heure tardive, tous ses occupants dorment paisiblement.

Dans une chambre, trois jeunes hommes sont paisiblement aux prises avec les bras de Morphée. Dans le premier lit double, Spirou et Fantasio respirent doucement, perdus dans les bras de l'autre. Et dans le lit juste à côté, d'une personne, Zantafio y est calme. La respiration tranquille, allongé sur le dos, la couverture tombant sur ses hanches laissant son torse à découvert que la lune illumine de toute sa blancheur, rendant l'effet quasi irréel mais pourtant bien vrai.

Se rendant à sa propre chambre afin d'aller se coucher à son tour, Le Comte passe devant la porte de celle de ses invités. Voulant s'assurer que tout va bien pour eux, il s'arrête devant et jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Ce qu'il voit ne peut que lui arrachait ne serait-ce qu'un petit sourire discret quand il remarque la situation sous son nez. Bien qu'endormis profondément, les trois individus étaient dans des positions assez... drôle mais qui rendait la scène mignonne comme le dirait les jeunes filles.

En effet, bien que séparés car dans deux lits différents, les jeunes gens tentent inconsciemment de se rapprocher des autres. Pour être plus précis, déjà à deux dans le grand lit, cela n'empêche pas Fantasio et Spirou – dans leur sommeil – de chacun tendre la main vers le lit où se trouve Zantafio qui lui-même – toujours dans un sommeil profond – leur tend également la seule main qu'il lui reste... comme s'il n'attendait que ça qu'ils la lui prennent pour l'amener avec eux.

Champignac ne peut s'empêcher de sourire doucement en voyant cela, il sait ce que c'est que d'aimer et d'être aimer et il voit bien qu'il se passe quelque chose entre ces jeunes gens. Bien que cela l'étonne encore que ces trois là s'entendent aussi bien après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux... mais à quoi bon ressasser le passé. Visiblement, le cousin de Fantasio avait assez chèrement payé son dû à en juger par le bras qui lui manque et avait tourné la page d'un passé difficile et sûrement douloureux.

Si Spirou et Fantasio lui accorde leur confiance, qui est-il pour lui refuser la sienne ? Le jeune homme était même venu lui présenter ses excuses pour ses actions et comportements passés à son égard alors que rien ne le forcer. Il cherchait simplement à faire table rase du passé afin de se construire un nouvel avenir... avenir qu'il aimerait, apparemment, partagé avec ses deux comparses bien qu'il ne se l'avouera pas.

Sortant discrètement comme il était entré, Le Comte part se coucher... tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'élaborer quelques plans divers pour permettre de réunir... discrètement cela va sans dire, les trois jeunes gens. Quelques champignons bien préparés devraient pouvoir faire l'affaire...

-Ah mes chers amis, j'espère que votre nuit aura été bien reposante ?

-Tout à fait Monsieur le Comte, tout à fait. Dit Fantasio en s'installant à table alors que Spirou tire la chaise pour Zantafio avant de s'installer à son tour.

-Elle nous a été très réparatrice également, je dois avouer que la route d'hier a pris son péage sur moi. Avoue le rouquin en se servant de café.

-Et vous Zantafio, votre nuit s'est-elle bien passée ?

-Euh, oui... oui très bien M'sieur L'Comte. Répond ce dernier en soulevant sa tasse pour boire son café.

-Tant mieux alors, je suis content que vous soyez tous trois bien reposé car aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu de passer la journée à vous montrer mon dernier projet.

-La journée ? S'étonne Fantasio.

-Oui mon cher, car il se trouve que ce dernier projet est d'une taille imposante et qu'il va nous falloir du temps pour en faire le tour mais, ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûr que cela devrait vous intéresser.

-Si vous le dites...

-Je le dis et je l'affirme ! Maintenant, restaurez-vous, je m'occupe de préparer notre petite escapade. Dit le Comte en sortant de table après avoir avalé sa dernière lampé de café.

Tous trois le regardent partir avant de se jeter un coup d'oeil.

-Je trouve que Le Comte agit assez... étrangement ce matin non ? Demande Spirou.

-Hmm... meuh non, il est juste bien réveillé, c'est tout. Tu vois le mal partout Spi.

-Si tu le dis Fantasio. Tu en penses quoi Zantafio ?

-Hm ? Euh... je ne sais pas trop, je ne le connais pas assez pour savoir quel est son comportement habituel ou non.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Je me fais peut-être des idées. Enfin, hâtons-nous tout de même, je ne pense pas que le Comte va nous attendre éternellement.

Sur ce, les trois finissent leur petit déjeuner et s'apprêtent à quitter la table afin d'aller se préparer pour sortir.


	11. Chapter 11

Les oiseaux gazouillent au dehors alors que le soleil se couche sur les vastes prairies du domaine du Comte de Champignac, si grand et si beau alors que les derniers rayons du soleil apportent une dernière lumière dorée sur chaque petits brins d'herbes... ainsi que sur un beau visage endormi dans les cheveux roux se confondent avec les derniers rayons d'or, enflammant sa chevelure comme dans un monde d'imaginaire.

Et tandis que le dernier rayon de soleil vient déranger l'œil du bel endormi, l'astre de feu disparaît de l'horizon pour laisser place à un beau ciel orangé.

Groggy, Spirou se réveille lentement et aperçois juste en face de lui la chevelure blonde de Fantasio qui lui tourne le dos. Se relevant doucement, il s'étire un coup avant de réveiller son compagnon, remarquant en même temps que Zantafio est à côté de Fantasio.

Tous les trois finissent par s'éveiller, réalisant quasiment en même temps l'endroit où ils se trouvent.

-Mais où sommes-nous ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas de m'être endormi.

-Moi non plus, ça fait comme un trou de mémoire. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est que nous étions avec Monsieur Le Comte en train de visiter son nouveau jardin de champignons et puis plus rien... et vous ?

-Tout c'que j'me rappelle c'est qu'il m'a fait voir un champignon avec des spores qui volaient partout autour et j'ai toussé en les respirant tellement ils piquaient. Dit Zantafio en se mettant debout pour mieux voir autour d'eux. - On dirait que nous sommes toujours sur le domaine de votre ami mais où, je ne saurais le dire. Quelque part éloigné c'est sûr, je vois un morceau du rempart.

-Bon au moins c'est une bonne nouvelle, nous ne sommes pas perdu, c'est déjà ça. Dit Spirou en suivant le geste de Zantafio.

-Hey regardez, il y a quelque chose là-bas ! S'exclame soudainement Fantasio en pointant du doigt.

Les deux autres le suivent et ensemble, ils arrivent devant une couverture de pique-nique étendue au sol avec des victuailles et une lettre à leur attention.

« Mes chers amis, pardonnez cette petite mise en scène mais il me devenait difficilement supportable de voir vos vaines tentatives les uns envers les autres afin de vous rapprocher. Votre timidité mutuelle ainsi que le passé de Zantafio rendent tout ceci bien difficile aussi, j'ai décidé de vous aider. Ce pique-nique est là pour vous, il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous installer et profiter d'une soirée sous une pluie d'étoiles filantes... et à vous dire ce qu'il vous est sur le cœur. Quand le moment sera venu, vous saurez comment revenir au château.»

-Et bien, on dirait que Monsieur Le Comte ne plaisante pas. Dit Fantasio en relisant une deuxième fois le mot avant de s'asseoir sur la couverture au sol.

-Il ne plaisante que rarement en même temps. Dit Spirou en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Certes, en attendant, je me demande bien de quoi il parle dans « veines tentatives » ? S'interroge Zantafio en s'asseyant à son tour sur la couverture, à côté de Spirou sans y prêter attention car occupé à ses pensées. - N'empêche, plus jamais je ne retournerai dans sa fichue pépinière de champignons, c'est sûrement avec l'un d'eux qu'il est parvenu à nous amener ici sans qu'on ne s'en souvienne.

Il ne remarque pas les étranges regards que s'échangent le roux et le blond à sa question.

-Cela ne me surprendrai pas tu sais, Le Comte et les champignons, pour nous, c'est du pareil au même. Toutes ses inventions se font sur la base des « fameux pouvoirs incroyables » des champignons. Rit doucement Spirou en repensant à tout ce que leur ami aristocrate leur a fait découvrir depuis qu'ils l'ont rencontré, il y a quelques années.

-Ça c'est sûr. Ajoute Fantasio en embrassant son compagnon d'un baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

Zantafio les remarque mais détourne rapidement le regard, évitant ainsi à la rougeur de se répandre dans son cou et sur ses joues. Il toussote vite fait pour se reprendre avant d'à nouveau se tourner vers ses « amis » (il a encore du mal avec ça).

Tous les trois se regardent un petit moment avant d'être distrait par le hululement d'une chouette à proximité qui passent au dessus-d'eux pour sûrement aller chasser. Ce qui leur fait tourner le regard vers le ciel maintenant sombre et illuminé de millier d'étoiles.

La petite prairie dans laquelle ils se trouvent est idéalement situé et très bien dégagée pour leur permettre d'avoir une vue absolument incroyable et magnifique sur la voûte céleste.

Admirant ces étoiles présentent dans la galaxie depuis des millions d'années et qui ont vu nombre de planètes se former ou s'éteindre, Spirou se sent pris d'un courage soudain et se tourne vers Zantafio.

-Dit Zantafio, je voulais te demander quelque chose ? Enfin, nous voulions surtout savoir quelque chose... te concernant.

-Mm ?

-En fait, on voulait savoir si euh... si le fait que l'on soit ensemble te dérange ou t'incommode d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

-Euh non.

-Tu es sûr ? Parce qu'on... enfin j'ai l'impression que, parfois, tu euh... réagit un peu étrangement.

-Ce que Spirou veut dire Zanzan, c'est qu'il se fait énormément de films dans sa tête et il a besoin que tu le rassures à ce sujet, dis-lui simplement qu'il n'est pas fou juste un peu trop parano. Intervient Fantasio avant de se faire reprendre par Spirou qui se sent insulté.

-Hey !

-Non vraiment, ça ne me dérange pas du tout que vous soyez ensemble. Répond alors Zantafio, interrompant les deux autres sans pour autant les regarder, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. - Je sais que je n'ai jamais été un homme bon et ça, tout le monde pourra vous le dire, mes parents pour commencer... mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Quoi qu'il en soit, jamais je n'ai éprouvé le besoin de voir les autres heureux, tout ce que je n'ai jamais recherché s'était simplement ma propre complaisance, ma fortune... et les ennuis qui sont venus avec, très nombreux d'ailleurs. Mais... depuis cette histoire en Russie, depuis ce séjour à l'hôpital où – malgré vos visites nombreuses et très encourageantes croyez-le bien – j'ai passé pas mal de nuit seul à me remettre en question, j'ai découvert que malgré tout ce que j'avais pu faire, toi Fantasio, tu n'as jamais perdu espoir en moi malgré toutes les crasses que je t'ai fait, à tous les deux en fait. Et à tellement d'autres aussi.

-Toujours cousin, toujours.

-Et toi Spirou, tu as suivi les choix de Fantasio bien que tu ne me faisais pas autant confiance, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Mais, malgré ta réticence, tu m'as aidé, tu es resté avec moi, tu as été le premier à m'aider quand je suis arrivé chez vous, tu es celui qui me prépare mes traitements et qui prends les rendez-vous chez le médecin... bref, tout ça pour dire que vous m'avez laissé envahir votre vie privée afin de m'aider en laissant derrière vous tout ce que je vous ai fait par le passé. Vous m'avez aidé malgré tout et vous m'avez fait confiance. Alors je vais te dire franchement Spirou, non, le fait que vous soyez en couple toi et Fantasio ne me dérange pas du tout bien au contraire. Pour la première fois de ma misérable existence, je suis content que quelqu'un d'autre que ma propre personne soit heureux. Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir vous sourire chaque matin malgré mes humeurs maussades, ça me fait un peu sourire que je vous vois vous embrasser en essayant d'être discret sans vraiment y parvenir. En gros, je suis heureux de vous voir heureux, surtout après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

-Oh Zanta...

-Continuez simplement d'être heureux tout les deux et arrêtez de croire que ça me gêne bon sang, ça aurait été le cas je vous l'aurais dit depuis bien longtemps avant de partir pour vous laisser tranquille ! S'énerve un peu le brun avant de se reprendre. - Profitez de ce que vous pouvez avoir tant que vous l'avez, parce qu'une fois que l'occasion s'échappe, vous ne pouvez plus la rattraper, c'est terminé.

Et il se tait. Un silence s'installe alors sur la couverture avant que des bruissements ne se fassent entendre. C'est Spirou qui vient se placer derrière Zantafio pour le prendre dans ses bras, rapidement suivi du blond.

-Oh Zanta... et, est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé de rater une occasion ?

-Oui, plusieurs fois parce que j'étais incapable de mettre ma fierté de côté et de me rabaisser à me rendre compte que je voulais moi aussi ce genre de plaisir.

-Ce genre de plaisir ?

-Oui, celui que même tout l'or du monde ne pourrait acheter, celui pour lequel aucun chantage ne tiendrai, celui pour lequel tu sais que tu existes vraiment.

-Oh Zanzan... je ne savais pas... dit tristement Fantasio.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais que tu le sois, je ne crie généralement pas ce genre de chose sur tous les toits. Rit sarcastiquement Zantafio.

-Est-ce que... est-ce que tu peux nous dire quelle est l'occasion ratée que tu regrettes le plus ? Demande Spirou, curieux.

-Non je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas parce que je la vois chaque jour qui passe tout en sachant que jamais je n'aurais le courage de la saisir parce que j'ai... parce que j'ai trop... peur de la saisir et de la voir s'éloigner de moi parce que j'aurais crû à une chose qui n'existait en fait pas. Finit-il doucement en se dégageant des bras des deux autres pour se relever et s'éloigner doucement.

-Tu la vois tous les jours ? S'étonne Fantasio. -Mais, tu es à la maison tous les jours, on ne se quitte pratiquement jamais et...

Mais alors, la réalisation frappe les deux jeunes hommes comme un coup de massue.

Se jetant un regard d'étonnement où la compréhension et la surprise se mélangent à l'émerveillement et à la joie, le blond et le roux se relèvent d'un même bond. Ils se mettent immédiatement à la poursuite du brun qui – entre temps – s'était un peu éloigné, craignant sûrement leur réaction.

-Hmpf ! S'exclame Zantafio alors qu'il est littéralement propulsé au sol après qu'une masse ne se soit jeté sur lui par derrière. -Ow ! Exprime-t-il également quand une paire de bras le retourne sur le dos et qu'il ne se retrouve face à face avec deux visages.

-Zanzan, deux questions simples pour deux réponses simples, dit Fantasio en gardant autant de retenue que possible malgré ses doigts entortillés dans les pans de sa veste. - Cette « occasion » passée tous les jours comme tu dis, s'agit-il de nous, Spirou et moi ?

-... Oui.

-Ok. Deuxième question Zanzan, est-ce que cette « occasion » est l'amour que tu éprouves pour nous ?

-... Oui. Lâche finalement le brun, découragé tout en détournant les yeux.

-Alors laisse-moi te dire une chose Zanzan, dit Fantasio en soulevant le brun jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à deux centimètre du sien et de celui de Spirou. - Tu es un véritable imbécile !

Et il l'embrasse.

Il. L'embrasse. Lui.

Zantafio est tellement sous le choc qu'il met un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits et de comprendre la situation... tant, que Fantasio s'éloigne, inquiet de son manquement de réponse.

Voyant l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, Zantafio se reprend et, à son tour, vient embrassé celui qui fut autrefois son cousin. Hors de question de rater l'occasion qu'il attendait depuis tellement d'années maintenant.

Spirou, de son côté, a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant la scène. D'un seul coup, toutes ses inquiétudes s'envolent et un soulagement incroyable le prend. L'amour que lui et Fantasio éprouvent pour Zantafio était réciproque, ce dont ils n'auraient jamais osé demandé de peur de le voir fuir.

Il ne peut penser plus longtemps que ses lèvres sont capturées dans un baiser vigoureux par Fantasio apparemment heureux lui aussi. Quand il est libéré, lui et Zantafio se fixe quelques instants mais le roux n'y tient plus, depuis le temps qu'il attend ça, et il se jette sur les lèvres du brun à son tour, l'envoyant presque au sol si ce n'est pour Fantasio qui les retiens.

-J'y crois pas... dit Fantasio quand tous trois eurent fini de s'embrasser. -Ça veut dire que, depuis tout ce temps, on se tournait autour sans même s'en rendre compte ?

-Apparemment. Même le Comte l'a vu, tu m'étonnes qu'il ait fini par nous envoyer ici.

-Mais moi j'ai tout de même une question, depuis combien de temps nous aimes-tu Zanta ? Moi et Spirou s'est depuis cette histoire en Russie mais, et toi ?

-Depuis... l'histoire de l'héritage* en fait.

-Quoi ?! S'exclame Spirou et Fantasio d'une même voix. -Mais c'était il y a des années !

-En effet. Depuis cette fois où je vous ai sauvé la vie en Palombie avec cette histoire de marsupilami.

-J'en reviens pas... mais pourtant – et excuse-moi de le dire mais – tu nous as fait vivre un enfer à chaque fois qu'on s'est croisé après ça, notamment avec cette histoire de prise de pouvoir en « ? » ou avec celle de notre oncle soit disant mort (qui fut horrible soit dit en passant), ou encore avec la zorglonde avec laquelle tu nous as fait capturer le marsupilami ?

-Oui c'est vrai, alors que je m'étais exilé en Palombie pour tenter de me remettre les idées en place, j'ai repensé à cette histoire d'héritage et à l'amitié que vous partagiez et qui vous avait permis d'en arrivé jusqu'à la troisième étape. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais jaloux de ça, parce que je ne pouvais pas être aussi bien dans une relation avec qui que ce soit et que je voulais que ce soit avec vous. Alors j'ai voulu vous montrer que j'avais changé et je vous ai sauvé la vie avec ces indiens stupides. Mais après je suis tombé sur ce pays qui cherchait absolument à faire la guerre pour la richesse et mes vieux démons ont pris le dessus. En me rendant compte que j'avais replongé et que jamais vous ne pourriez me le pardonner, j'ai tenté de vous faire venir de mon côté de la barrière mais vous avez fait échouer mes plans, me forçant à fuir. C'est pendant cette fuite que j'ai réalisé que plus jamais vous ne me feriez confiance et que jamais je ne pourrais plus espérer partager une telle amitié avec vous... alors la haine m'a surmonté et je l'ai laissé me guider. Suite à cela, j'ai fait les pires erreurs de ma vie... notamment avec notre oncle. J'étais tellement haineux envers lui et sa stupide histoire d'héritage que je ne voulais pas réellement voir qu'il était vivant, je voulais juste qu'il disparaisse comme il l'avait déjà fait. Et quand j'ai appris pour cette histoire d'eau de jouvence, j'ai perdu les pédales. Il avait ça depuis toujours et jamais il n'en avait parlé à personne, ne serait-ce qu'à toi Fantasio, pour qu'au moins toi et Spirou puissiez en profiter lors de vos périples pour vos reportages.

-Zanta... je suis vraiment désolé. Dit alors Fantasio en prenant le brun dans ses bras jusqu'à presque l'étouffer. -Je suis désolé de ne jamais avoir vu ta peine et ta douleur, je suis désolé vraiment. Avec mon ignorance, je t'ai fais souffrir et au final, je nous ai tous fait souffrir. Je suis impardonnable !

-Alors nous sommes deux chéri, parce qu'on était toujours ensemble et moi non plus je n'ai rien remarqué, je suis vraiment désolé. Dit Spirou en se joignant au câlin.

-Je vous interdis de vous excusez, compris ? Le seul qui est impardonnable ici c'est moi. Je sais que le reste du monde ne me pardonnera jamais mais je m'en fous parce que je sais que vous deux, vous m'avez offert le votre. Et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

-Oh Zanzan...

Et le câlin s'intensifie, autant en amour qu'en longueur, comme s'ils avaient tous les trois peur que – s'ils s'éloignaient ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu – ils se perdraient à jamais alors qu'ils venaient enfin de tout s'avouer.

Ce n'est que lorsque qu'une petite lumière par terre attire l'attention de Spirou qu'ils daignent s'écartaient les uns des autres sans pour autant se lâcher. Fantasio gardant un bras autour de la taille du brun tandis que le roux lui tenait la seule main qu'il lui reste.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, approchons-nous. Propose Fantasio et tous les trois remarquent qu'il s'agit d'une lumière de jardin fonctionnant à l'énergie solaire.

Mais il n'y en a pas qu'une car, plus loin, une autre s'allume, puis une autre encore plus loin et ainsi de suite jusqu'à créer une sorte de chemin lumineux.

-« Quand le moment sera venu, vous saurez comment revenir au château.» dit alors Fantasio en se souvenant du message du Comte.

-Je suppose que le moment doit être venu, je crois qu'on peut dire que Le Comte est parvenu à ses fins non ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Demande Spirou.

-J'en dis que cet homme est un vrai génie mais qu'il est aussi un peu effrayant à toujours avoir raison. Dit Zantafio en frissonnant légèrement.

-Pas faux. Rit doucement Fantasio alors qu'ils se décident à suivre les lumières pour rentrer, maintenant que tout était dit, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici et puis, c'était toujours plus confortable de finir ce genre de discussion dans leur chambre...

Le lendemain...

-Hihihi... je vois que vous êtes revenus. Ce petit moment sous les étoiles a apparemment porté ses fruits ? Demande Le Comte alors qu'il vient d'entrer dans la chambre de ses invités – après avoir frappé et eu l'autorisation cela va de soi – et constatant de la même que tous trois étaient dans le même lit dans un vrai nœud de bras et de jambes entremêlés. -Bien, je vais vous laisser émerger tranquillement, je m'en vais préparer le petit déjeuner. À tout de suite jeunes gens.

Et sur ce, Le Comte disparaît alors que Fantasio – le seul réveillé pour le moment suite aux coups sur la porte – se remet de cette apparition abrupte et rapide pour tourner son regard vers ceux qui occupent encore son lit, toujours plongés dans les bras de Morphée... mais aussi dans les bras de l'autre. Spirou au bord du lit et Zantafio prisonnier entre eux deux, pour être sûr qu'il ne disparaisse pas de peur que tout ceci ne soit un rêve... mais non, il est encore là, et il y restera très longtemps.

Voyant par la fenêtre que le soleil était déjà avancé dans sa route autour de la Terre, il sait que malheureusement, il allait leur falloir se lever. Alors, tout doucement, il se penche jusqu'à atteindre le front de Zantafio qu'il embrasse doucement tout en caressant les cheveux de Spirou. Ce baiser léger suffit néanmoins à déranger le bel endormi qui se retourne doucement pour tenter de se rendormir en enfonçant son visage dans le torse de Fantasio qui ne peut s'empêcher de rire doucement avant de se pencher une nouvelle fois tout en écartant le dit visage afin de pouvoir en embrasser les lèvres dans un doux baiser.

Cela suffit finalement à réveiller Zantafio qui cligne des yeux avant de complètement sortir du monde des rêves. Fantasio en profite pour se relever un peu et embrasser à son tour Spirou qui se réveille aussitôt pour prolonger le baiser avant de passer à Zantafio pour lui dire bonjour à son tour.

Quand ils rejoignent Le Comte en bas pour le petit-déjeuner et une journée qui promets soleil et détente au bord du lac... ainsi que des explications de la part de l'aristocrate bien sûr... c'est reposés et ensemble que tous trois s'y rendent. Souriant aux autres sans se lâcher d'un pouce.


	12. Chapter 12 - Fin

-Encore merci de nous avoir permis de passer du temps dans votre château Monsieur Le Comte.

-Oh mais de rien mon cher Spirou, c'était tout à fait normal. Puis, nous avons eu l'occasion, pour une fois, de nous reposer sans que qui que ce soit ne se fasse enlever ou que quelqu'un ne tente de détruire le monde, c'est encourageant !

-C'est vrai. Rit doucement le rouquin alors qu'il monte dans la turbo-traction et en démarre le moteur. -En tout cas, merci pour ça et pour... enfin, vous savez.

-Ah l'amour, ça me rappelle mes jeunes années quand j'étais encore étudiant et...

-On arrive ! Crie alors Fantasio depuis la porte d'entrée en portant les bagages avec Zantafio qui le suit, portant sa propre valise. -Ah ben dis donc, je ne me souvenais pas avoir pris autant de choses.

-Moi si, étant donné que c'était Zanta et moi qui avions rangé ta valise à notre arrivée. Quoi qu'il en soit, la voiture est prête à partir.

-J'vais ranger les valises dans le coffre, installe-toi Zanzan.

-Ok. Merci pour les vacances Monsieur Le Comte, ce fut un plaisir. Dit-il en s'installant à l'arrière.

-Je vous en prie jeune homme.

-C'est bon ! Préviens le blond. -Encore merci Monsieur Le Comte, ce petit bol d'air et de campagne aura vraiment fait du bien. On se revoit bientôt ! Et il s'installe côté passager.

-Bon et bien, il est temps pour nous de rentrer. C'était vraiment de bonnes vacances, merci beaucoup... pour tout. À la prochaine, n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin, vous savez où nous joindre.

-Bien sûr cher ami. Faites bonne route et prenez garde, certains conduisent comme des malotrus par ici.

Spirou acquiesce et s'installe au volant, après un rapide demi-tour et un dernier adieu au Comte d'un léger coup de klaxon, la voiture démarre et quitte la propriété du monarque, s'éloignant au fur et à mesure.

Ce n'est que quand ils dépassent le panneau de Champignac-en-cambrousse qu'ils se rendent vraiment compte que les vacances sont belles et bien terminées. Seul Fantasio – mordu de travail comme toujours – était content d'enfin pouvoir rentrer, faisant doucement rire les deux autres.

Quelques jours plus tard...

-J'suis rentré ! Crie Fantasio en refermant la porte derrière lui avant de jeter ses clefs dans le vide poche puis de se défaire de son manteau pour l'accrocher à la paterne.

-Ah te voilà, qu'est-ce qui t'as retenu ? Demande Spirou en venant à sa rencontre tout en s'essuyant les mains après avoir fait la vaisselle.

-En trois mots, gros contrat signé ! Je viens enfin de convaincre un des auteurs les plus lus du moment de signer avec notre journal pour publier ses nouvelles ainsi que les extraits de ses romans et ses premières pages de Bds. Non seulement ça va rafraîchir nos pages mais je te dis pas le millier de lecteurs qu'on va gagner avec ça !

-Mais c'est super ça. Faut fêter y a pas moyen de rater ça.

-Comme tu dis, si on se faisait resto tous les trois ? Propose le blond en prenant le roux par la taille avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

-C'est une fabuleuse idée. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le retour de Zanta et on pourra y aller.

-Il ne devrait plus tarder, ce nouveau travail dans ce centre de rééducation lui est vraiment prenant. Il s'y plaît je pense.

-Je le pense aussi. Se retrouver avec d'autres personnes amputées ou en fauteuil à qui il faut redonner leur autonomie ou leur faire retrouver leur confiance en soi doit vraiment le toucher à chaque fois qu'il prend son poste. C'est vraiment gentil au docteur « ? » de lui avoir permis de postuler malgré son passé.

-On le sait tous les deux et, ça me fait toujours mal de le dire mais, c'est uniquement parce qu'il te fait confiance à toi, et non pas à Zantafio. Dit tristement Fantasio, réaliste.

-Plus pour très longtemps je pense, depuis que Zanta travaille pour lui, apparemment les choses s'améliorent et c'est lui-même qui me l'a dit au téléphone l'autre jour. Il est étonné du travail et de l'investissement fourni par Zanta et commence même à lui donner plus de responsabilités. S'il continue comme ça pendant encore quelques mois, il va même lui donner une promotion pour lui permettre de gérer sa propre unité. Il pourra venir en aide à un groupe précis de personnes de manière régulière et non plus auprès de plusieurs personnes différentes chaque jour.

-C'est génial ! Se réjouit le blond, un grand sourire aux lèvres. - Maintenant on peut être sûr qu'il est parfaitement intégré à un monde qu'il pensé inaccessible pour lui avant. J'en suis très heureux, il va enfin pouvoir se sentir comme monsieur-tout-le-monde.

-Exactement. C'est vraiment merveilleux. Il a enfin atteint un objectif qu'il s'était donné il y a des années. Le docteur « ? » m'a demandé de ne rien lui dire tant que les choses ne se seront pas faites mais, quand il va avoir la surprise, il faudra s'attendre à enfin pouvoir être heureux tous les trois.

-Enfin totalement et complètement heureux. Termine Fantasio en embrassant une dernière fois le roux puis de s'éloigner pour aller dans la cuisine se prendre un verre d'eau. Spirou derrière lui pour remettre la serviette sur le plan de travail.

Au même moment, comme prévu, la porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois pour permettre au troisième membre de ce trio d'entrer à son tour. Déposant à son tour ses affaires, il se rend immédiatement dans la cuisine où il y retrouve ses deux compagnons qu'il embrasse immédiatement avant de prendre un verre d'eau fraîche.

Le temps est encore chaud à l'extérieur et le trajet en bus bourré de monde n'a pas aidé à soulager la chaleur, bien au contraire. Sifflant son verre en à peine trois gorgées, il souffle un bon coup – profitant de ce rafraîchissement temporaire – avant de se tourner vers les deux autres occupants de la pièce.

-Comment a été ta journée ? Demande Spirou en essuyant le visage du brun avec la serviette qu'il avait utilisé précédemment. -Mon dieu, tu es bouillant !

-Tu m'étonnes, le bus était blindé, une vraie fournaise. La chance que j'ai, c'est que le centre n'est qu'à une dizaine de minutes. Un peu plus et je fondais littéralement sur place. Pfiou... mais ça va, avec la climatisation dans le bâtiment, les patients étaient calmes, je n'ai pas eu de grosses crises aujourd'hui donc c'est une bonne journée. J'suis en nage, c'est dégoûtant.

-Effectivement. Rit Fantasio en se levant. - Alors va prendre ta douche mon cœur, parce que ce soir, nous sortons pour le dîner !

-Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ?

-La signature d'un gros contrat que je tenais à bout de bras depuis un moment. Et vu la peine qu'il m'a fichu, ça vaut bien un resto maintenant que c'est fait. Alors, hop môsieur j'suis bouillant, la douche t'attend.

-Chef, oui chef ! Dit Zantafio en imitant le salut militaire en souriant avant de quitter la pièce.

Quand, plus tard, tous les trois se promènent tranquillement dans les rues de la ville pour aller au restaurant et, malgré la chaleur encore présente dans l'atmosphère, que leurs visages montrent une joie de vivre si sincère... c'est là qu'ils savent qu'ils vont enfin vivre ensemble une vie qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé avoir.

Car quand l'amour se présente à vous – sans âge, sans visage, sans sexe, sans préjugés, sans rien d'autre que son inconditionnalité - alors là, vous savez qu'il vient sincèrement pour vous, pour qui vous êtes et non pas pour ce que vous êtes ou ce que les autres prétendent que vous êtes.

Il vous aime pour vous.

\- - Fin - -


End file.
